Bullets on Rooftops
by Melhb
Summary: The rooftops of New York City were their playground to feel safe, but now they're hunted. A serial killer sets his target on traceurs. Femslash Emily / OC / 3rd season spoilers / pls read & review
1. Chapter 1

I just started to translate another story, I hope, you like my idea. I'm still searching an english beta, I would be so lucky, if someone would be able to..., just email me or send me a pm

DISCLAIMER: I don't own criminal minds or one of the characters, except Tessa, she's mine and property of my mind!

* * *

A roof in New York City

"Hey, hurry up. I just want to get ahead."

Cheryl took a look on the roof behind her.

"Okay, okay, I have to prepare a little bit. I didn't make a jump over 4 meters since I got out of the hospital. I hadn't done so much training since my accident."

Cheryl smiled at Steven.

"I know, hey, if you don't feel well with this here, we can take another way. You know, what Tessa always says: don't a unnecessary risk."

"I can do that."

Steven took a startup and jumped effortlessly on the roof under him.

"Great job."

Cheryl hugged him.

"I think, you're on the right way to find your old good shape."

Chery released him and ran forward over the roof. She turned round as she heard a dull impact. Steven laid motionless on the roof.

"Steven?" she asked tentative and got closer to him. She was scared when she saw the blood and the little bullet hole at his temple. She looked around, searching for something unusual or someone who could help her. She took her cell phone and dialed 911, before she also got killed by a target shot in her head.

**FBI headquarter**

"Guys, so nice of you to protect the coffee machine or that you keep it warm, but I need some coffee, could you be so kind to let me get there?"

Spencer and Derek gazed at Emily a bit astonished, before they decontrolled.

"Thanks, so sweet."

"Do you come immediately into the meeting room?"

Only Jjs head appeared in the doorway.

"It sounds bad."

"Like it always does," said Spencer, following Emily and Derek.

JJ handed them files.

"So, what do we got?"

"8 dead people in New York City, all shot in the head."

"A long distance serial killer?"

"It looks like that, the victims had a different ethnic background, different crime scenes at different times."

"All on different roofs."

"Roofs? How did they get there?"

"Did they have jobs where they need to work there?"

"No, no one of them. As you can see here, they didn't look like they were working at that time they were killed," said Emily.

"That's more than strange. It looks like there must a connection between them."

"There is one," Penelope interjected, "a bunch of idiots spending their time on roofs."

"The NYPD found out, that all eight victims were traceurs."

"They were what?"

"Well, they..."

"It's about Parkour," Spencer interrupted," it's some kind of extreme sport. It came up in a suburb of Paris, Lisses, although it was used earlier during the Vietnam War from the Vietcong. David Belle is the originator of the French Parkour scene. His father told him the "Méthode Naturelle", that means the art of movement through landscape with their natural obstacles. David Belle transferred it to the suburb of Paris at the end of the 1980s. Traceurs use the city as some kind of playground."

Derek sighed, glad that this little dissertation was over.

"They also found out, that four of our victims were in a special group of traceurs.

"Something like a club?"

"Yes, they practice together, they participate in competitions. The group was built by, umh, Tessa Sandrine Molière."

"Molière? Her mother is the attorney general in New York." First time that Hotch mentioned something in this meeting.

"Wonderful, I fear, she will tell us how we have to do our job." Dereks voice sounded more than irritated.

"And the other four victims? Were they in some kind of club?"

"No, not that we know so far."

During the flight they went through the recent facts.

"Why the traceurs? They're only a small group of people, Parkour isn't well known here."

"Maybe our Unsub wanted to be one of them and they rejected him or had an accident."

"His victims are too selective for a normal long distance serial killer," Emily mentioned, "does he want to derogate the whole Parkour scene or only this group or the founder of this group...? Are there any records that they were responsible for some damages to property? Or if someone was charging them for breach of domestic peace?"

"Penelope is already checking the backgrounds of our eight victims."

"When he has a motive against this particular group or her founder, why were 4 people killed who weren't in this group?"

"Maybe he was mistaken and thought they were..."

"I don't think so," Spencer rejoined, "all eight murders were well prepared, our Unsub knew where they would be at a certain time, so does he know their training schedules if they had something like that or was he just observing them?"

"It seems more than possible that it's one of them or someone who knows this scene very well."

"Hey, my gorgeous darlings..."

They turned round, not surprised to see Penelope over web cam.

"Our sporty friends have a damn good and professional website, Tessa hosts it, there are blogs from herself and other members, pictures, videos, different routes where they're training, tips for newbies, all very well done. I would be proud of her if I would know her. And they all are damn good, I watched some videos, incredible what they're doing."

"Babygirl, did you say, that she mentioned some routes on her site?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you please check if these routes were used by our eight victims when they got shot?"

"Darling, of course I can, if you tell me the magic word," Penelope answered with a smile.

"You are the best technical goddess on this whole planet?"

"No, you still have two trials left."

"I love you?"

"Umh no, not so bad, but no..., you have one last trial," Penelope began to whistle the melody of "Jeopardy".

"Okay, is it 'please'?"

"My sweet prince, you got 100 points, and I will immediately see what I can do for you. I'll be back, when I got new informations. Over and out."

The rest of the team look puzzled at Derek.

"You tell Garcia, that you love her?" Spencer's voice sounded more than disbelieving.

"Why not?"

"Is there something between you both...?"

"Genius, that's none of your business..."

"I think, we should concentrate on the case," Emily said, receiving a thankful look from Derek, before he continued to take a further look in the file.

"Emily, Reid, you will call on this Parkour group and talk to Tessa Molière. Derek, you'll take a look on the crime scenes. J.J., we both will talk to the relatives of our victims."

Spencer and Emily gave each other a little smirk, that wasn't seen by the others. It had become a little tradition that they always made a short stop at one coffee shop, when they had to work together, not matter if they visited a crime scene or talked to relatives or with the local police department. This time it was Spencer's turn to pay for coffee and some sweets. Normally Emily wasn't so exalted about sweets, but after spending some time with Spencer and working with him for so many times, she caught herself eating too much donuts, chocolate and power bars. Her car sometimes looked so terrible that it felt impossible to have a co-driver. But it was fun to have this little relaxed moments with Spencer, who became a good friend for her after they cleared out their differences, after he snapped at her. And here in New York City they were much more than only one coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter! I hope, you still enjoy it!

* * *

Emily and Spencer drove to that former storage building. It took some time for them to get there.

"It should be here?"

"It's the correct address, just wait a moment."

Emily gave Spencer a puzzled look.

"We can't preclude, that one of the members is our unsub. It wouldn't be smart to introduce us as FBI agents, when we go in there."

"And I suggest, you have already an idea, genius?"

"You're right."

Spencer searched something in his messenger bag.

"Here it is."

"What's that?"

"Two press cards. J.J. gave them to me, she got them from someone, who owed her something.

"Do you think, that this will work out?"

"Why not? It's much better than to tell her we're from the FBI, it could be a warning for the unsub."

"I can't believe, that you're carrying press cards with you. And what will we tell them?"

"That we're thinking about an article about the local Parkour scene."

"Okay..."

When they entered the building, both were impressed and astonished. There were obstacles in different heights, inserted floors, which built several projections.

"That's really impressive. So...?"

"So what?"

"Do you wanna try?"

"What? I'm not so dumb to risk my life here, let's take a look where Tessa is."

They walked around for a while, till they asked a young woman.

"Excuse us, but we're searching Tessa Sandrine Molière."

"She's upstairs..., hey Tessa, someone's asking for you."

"No problem, I'll come down to you."

"We can ..."

"It's okay."

With a few bold jumps Tessa came up to Emily and Spencer.

"So, and for whom I did this little show?"

"Miss Tessa Sandrine Molière?"

"Yes, live in front of you and you?"

Her french accent made a little artwork out of her every word.

"Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid." Both showed their press cards.

"Press? Wow, what do you want?"

"We're thinking about an article about the local Parkour scene, and it seems that you're the best contact person we can get."

"I'm impressed and feel flattered. I think, it's better, when we go in my office, here it's a little bit too loud to talk."

"Okay, fine."

Emily and Spencer followed Tessa into her office on the second floor. She closed the door behind them.

"Okay, just tell me, who you really are. I know, you're not from the press. Your whole behavior speaks a different language."

"SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI."

Tessa stared disbelieving at their badges.

"FBI? I suggest, you're here due to the shot traceurs."

"Yes, four of the victims were in your group."

"I think about it every day, trying to understand, why someone is hunting us. We're not hurting anyone. After the second murder I told them, that they should only train together, but it didn't help Cheryl and Steven."

"Did somebody threaten you in the last weeks or months or anyone of your group?"

"No, nothing, I can't explain that to myself. We're not doing something wrong."

"Were there any records due to damages of property against you or one your members?"

"No, you need to know, there are rules, which the members have to follow, what's possible and what not. And I can assure you that my members are following them. Parkour is like a game, a game with the barriers of your body to see how far you can go, how you can overcome an obstacle. I don't understand at all that someone could hate us so much."

"We're here to find out."

"Miss Molière, we need a list of all your members. We need to ask them if they saw something strange or unusual on their routes..."

"No problem, we'll do everything to help you. If there is anything that I can do for you, just let me know."

"For how long you're doing this?"

Tessa looked at Emily.

"What do you mean? The whole time, I'm a traceur or for how long I have this old storage building?"

"Both."

"I'm now 24 years old, I started with Parkour with 18 in France, two years later my mother and I moved to the United States after my father died. There was no reason for me to stay in Paris. I started to train here alone, till I met some people, who found it interesting and joined me, so this group was built."

"What does your mother think of this here?"

"That I'm a professional traceur? Dr. Reid, how would you react, when you send your dauther to much more than one expensive boarding schools and then something like this is the result."

"You want to tell, that she isn't enthusiastic."

"No, she would like to cast me out, if it wouldn't be so decayed for her image. She says, that she tolerates it, but I know the truth. When we meet, she criticizes me, she wanted me to follow in her footsteps, but it's my life."

"How fast can we get that list?"

"I can print it immediately."

"That would be very helpful. And I got one more question."

"Everything you want to know, Agent Prentiss."

"I don't know, if it's possible or if you have the time for it, but can you show me some methods or moves to...?"

Tessa grinned.

"You want to learn Parkour?"

"Yes, I thought, it could be helpful to chase a suspect."

"No problem. Just tell me, when you got time, than we'll train a little bit."

"Alright."

Spencer wasn't sure if he only imagined that, but it seemed, that Tessa took a very long and interested look on Emily, although Tessa was very attractive. She looked like a sportive version of Audrey Hepburn, very fragile, but well trained.

"Can you tell me, why the police didn't react for so long?"

"I'm afraid, that I can't, but it would have been better, if they called us earlier," Emily rejoined.

"We're searching for long distance serial killer, who has a very straight target."

"Okay, and what can you do to stop him?"

"We create a profile of him or her."

"Her? Do you think, it could be a woman?"

"It would be very unusual, 'cause in the history of the long distance serial killers, there had only been one woman. Brenda Ann Spencer, on the 29th of January in 1970 she shot two people and hurt nine people. She used a semi-automatic gun, caliber 22, that was a present from her father. Her motive was really simple, she told one of the police officers, that she doesn't like Mondays. This sentence inspired the band "The Boomtown Rats" to their song "I don't like Mondays"."

Tessa looked irritated at Spencer.

"Don't worry, he's something like a living library. And Spencer, I don't think, that Miss Molière wants to hear some statistics about serial killers with a gun."

"Just call me Tessa, and it's really interesting."

"For us it's an advice, that he only killed trauceurs. Tessa, do you know anything, that happened what could be so awful that it's responsible for such a hatred to shoot people? Maybe an accident, someone you threw out of your group?"

"Not at the moment, I'm sorry. I was thinking about those thinks for weeks, but nothing, we're the only group of traceurs here in New York City. The big hype at the moment is golf in the city. Here is the list for you."

"Thank you."

Emily handed Tessa her calling card.

"Before you go, why did you tell me at first, you're from the press?"

"Tessa, it is possible that our unsub is one of your members, so we chose a little lie to give him or her a feeling of safety."

"Oh, I understand. So, you'll call when you want a training lesson?"

"I'll do so, so please be careful, Tessa and tell all your members, that they should be careful too. If it's possible, don't train outside on the roofs."

"I'll tell them, do you remember the way back or should I?"

"No, it's okay, thank you."

Tessa sat thoughtfully at her desk, after Emily and Spencer left her, she never distrusted her members, and she didn't want to think that everyone around her could be a possible enemy.

Nearly 20 minutes later Emily and Spencer left a coffee shop.

"You bad ass, you bought the last apple caramel bar."

Emily was a bit pissed off.

"I'm sorry, do you want to have it?"

"No, it's okay. You can have it, if you like to see how a good friend is suffering."

Spencer smirked when he saw Emily's "little girl is sad and wants a cookie" look on her face.

"You won, I don't want it anymore."

"You're too easy to impress, Baby."

"So what do you think so far?"

"About what?"

"That Tessa could be one of our suspects, she knows all the routes, her members..."

"I don't think so, she seemed really shocked about that. But I have one terrible absurd idea."

"Just tell, you know, I'm the expert for absurd ideas."

"And for anything else on this planet."

"What is, when Tessa's mother is involved in that? Tessa said, that she doesn't like what her daughter is doing. She could have engaged a killer, who killed these eight traceurs."

"Why that? To get her daughter out of this scene?"

"Yes, Spencer, I know better than anyone on this planet, how far an over engaged mother would go..."

"That's really an absurd idea."

"I know, but it could be possible."

"We should join the others to see what they got so far."


	3. Chapter 3

Good morning my precious readers, again a new chapter! And I'm very happy, finally it seems like I found my English beta! I hope, you still enjoy the story!

* * *

But they didn't have new facts. It was clear, that all victims were killed by a targeted shot in their heads and that the habitant was the crime scene. But they didn't got any kind of information about the weapon. The only thing was, that the unsub used hollow coat projectiles, which exploded, when they hit the victim. The family members of the victims couldn't give them any advice. Emily told her team members, that she wanted to learn Parkour. 

"It would be also a chance for us to learn more about this whole scene."

"But shouldn't someone of us be with you?"

"Derek, could it be, that you're more interested in young well trained women than being worried about my safety?" Emily teased him.

"Why should it be like that..., what you're thinking about me?"

"Let's call it my intuition."

"I just think, that Emily can make it on her own. You will give us a daily report, while we're trying to figure out more about our victims and their life."

"But isn't it too risky, what if someone knows, that Emily is a federal agent?"

"Spencer, only Tessa knows and I don't think, that she's so careless that she will tell everyone around. I can look after myself, no need to be worried."

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will."

The others gave them a puzzled look.

"Emily, normally we're searching a babysitter for Spencer, not that he's the babysitter for one of us."

"I didn't think, that it isn't normal to be worried about the safety of a friend," Spencer said slightly aggressive.

"Sorry, Spence, I didn't want to ..."

"It's okay, J.J."

"We should finish for today."

"Okay, what do you all think about dinner tonight?"

"Very good idea."

"But please not asian."

Emily was wondering about the tortured look on Spencer's face.

"Why not? I would like some asian food."

"Okay, then you'll have something to laugh tonight."

"Why that?"

"You will see."

"I think, I must be surprised."

"Exactly, but trust us, it will be very funny."

On that evening, Spencer was desperately searching for a possibility that he hadn't to join the others. He hoped, that he wouldn't embarrass himself while he would try to eat with chopsticks. Emily noticed that he was nervous and more silent than before.

"Hey, what's up? Are you afraid, that they'll serve us some dogs or cats for dinner?"

"What? Umh, no, I mean, we were here when we had a case here in New York, long before, you joined us and..."

"What our genius tries to tell you is, that he might be a genius but not when he should eat with chopsticks."

Spencer gave Derek a death glare, before he blushed.

"That's all? Oh my goodness, Spencer, I really thought, it would be something awful. And you Derek, don't tease him so much, I also needed some time till I was able to use them in the right way."

For one more time she came to his defense, and the others already noticed, that they got very along with each other. Emily took Spencer's chopsticks and grabbed his right hand.

"Okay, I show it to you, how you should hold them."

Spencer nodded, he felt awkward, but Emily didn't give him a choice.

"You move the hindmost chopstick only with you ring finger like that, and now try to pick up something on your own. I don't know what you have, it works, okay, it looks a bit clumsy, but it will get better."

"It really works."

"What did you think, what would have happened?

"I mean, until now..."

"I also needed some help, don't worry."

"How cute, Dr. Spencer Reid discovers the world, today chopsticks," Derek teased him

"Oh, Derek, what about you freaking out in an elevator?"

"I didn't freak out, you should ask Reid, he was scared at first and unlike I'm not afraid of the dark."

"I'm not afraid anymore," Spencer tried to defense himself, "and I only said, that there are six elevator related deaths per year..."

"And 10.000 injuries that require hospitalization," Derek continued, "I know."

"You spend too much time together. And we're all not perfect, I'm afraid of spiders."

JJ looked surprised at Emily.

"You too? I hate them, I just can't watch them on TV, scares the hell out of me."

"Really? Would be a nice idea for Halloween."

"Spence, don't even think about putting a dummy on my desk."

"I would never..."

"Reid, maybe it's better, you continue with allocating sweets to your colleagues."

"And most of them on your desk?"

It had been a big surprise for all, when they found out, that Hotch had a huge assortment of different sweets, but mostly chocolate in his office. It had been a coincidence, when J.J. found that out. Hotch asked her, if she could have a look on Jack for half an hour, 'cause he had an unexpected meeting. When J.J. entered Hotch's office, she found Jack discovering the drawer with sweets and already chewing a chocolate bar. She was curios enough to ascertain from where he got the sweets and she was more than surprised to find out, that Hotch was storing sweets like a squirrel. She couldn't do anything else but tell her colleagues, who didn't want to believe that. It was really embarrassing, when Hotch came back and found them all in his office, staring at the drawer and listening to Reid's little dissertation about the effect of sugar and chocolate.

It was a relaxed evening, till Hotch's cellphone rang.

"We know, which weapon our unsub used, a winchester magnum, caliber 30."

"Winchester Magnum, cornering predictability between 800 and 1000 meters, 10 round magazine and a very short barrel, should only be used by trained shooters, 'cause it has a very hard recoil, produced since 1963, for a very long time only used by Swat teams and the military, till they you could by them officially over the counter. Individuals use them mostly for moose hunting."

"Reid, how can it be, that you know so much about weapons, but fail so often your qualification?"

"Theory and experience are two very different things."

"Garcia should check all purchases during the last months."

Derek took his cellphone and was astonished, that it longed a few moments, till Penelope picked up.

"The fairy from the land of dreams, who disturbs me dreaming?" She sounded very sleepy.

"Hey sleeping beauty, time to wake up, your prince is here."

"I didn't sleep, I just..."

"Okay, you're awake." Babygirl, I need you and all your brilliancy."

"Sweetness, when you're starting like this, it's a very ungrateful challenge."

"You'll get something very special for it, I promise."

"You know me too well, so what can I and my machine friends do for you?"

"I need a list about all people, who bought a winchester magnum, caliber 30 with telescopic sight and hollow coat projectiles during the last six months."

"Just a moment, oh superman, over 3.000 and over 80 percent over the internet."

"Darling, I only need the state of New York and New Jersey."

"Funny Honey, it's only New York and New Jersey."

"Then we can forget it."

"I will have a look on it, if you tell me, what you need. Who is the special one you're interested in?"

"Only you..."

"Prince Charming, I just meant the list..."

"Someone who works here in the city center, maybe a facility manager, security guard, owner of houses here and people who have contacts to the Parkour scene."

"Special interest on people who are working or owning buildings, where the traceurs were shot?"

"You're too good for me..."

"I know, but that's okay, so but tell me, why you're still in the office?"

"We're not, acutally we're in an Asian restaurant. Hotch got a call, that we know, which weapon our unsub is using."

Derek could hear Penelope's disgust.

"What the hell? You're going out for a nice dinner and I sit here lonely in my dark office and it will take half the night to find out what you want to know from me? Derek Morgan, how can you treat a woman so bad?"

"Pen, sweetie, listen to me, I know, it's a lot of work for you, but I swear, I will atone for that."

"And how?"

"Just what you want."

"Let me think, dinner for us, I mean, a really fancy dinner."

"Only we two?"

"No, we take Reid with us as a chaperon, of course only we two..."

"Is that all?"

"For now it is, but beware, if a goddess like me doesn't like what you choose."

"I exert myself, precious lady."

"I know, and now I'll work on that list, over and out."

When Derek looked at the others, they grinned and shook their heads.

"What's up? She checks the list."

"You needed to promise her a date?"

"For my sweet lovely girl only the best."

"After that evening, she won't stop smiling."

"She can't, she does it everyday and all the time."

"We will see."


End file.
